championship of legends
by jeffster18
Summary: when ash gets told that he's worthless by his friends, he runs away to train. he encounters cynthia, who places him in the elite four. he enters the Championship of legends with his new team, and meet up with some old friends. will he be able to forgive his 'friends? and will he be able to stop the new criminal syndicate known as 'team void', who will stop for nothing? ashxharem.
1. betrayal

"ash, please sit down."  
ash's friends and rivals were all gathered inside his mother's house. brock spoke in a careful, considering tone.

"we've all been talking, and...well... erm..." the tanned man was sweating bullets.

ash, who didn't have a clue about what was going on, sat down on the couch next to his mother. just like him, she didn't know what was going on either. one moment ash returned from his travels in unova, and the next moment all the others just barged in. misty, brock, tracey, gary, may, max, drew, harley, dawn, zoey, kenny, paul and trip were all standing across the room.

ash grinned and spoke up. "guys, what's up? whaddya wanna say brock?"

ash's smile made brock even more nervous and started to stutter even harder until misty had enough.

"oh for arceus's sake, grow a pair. ash. what squinty's trying to tell you is, we've all been talking, and we all agree on the fact that you're a lousy trainer."

as soon as ash's smile appeared, as soon it vanished, and became replaced with a deep scowl.

"what do you mean, misty? are you freaking serious?! don't tell me you guys actually agree with her."

everyone looked awkward, but hesitantly nodded. gary spoke up. "you don't have any skill at all. you just rely on dumb luck."

"you're dumb as hell, and have no strength to compromise for it." paul was sneering at ash.

"even me, who just started two years ago, already surpassed you." max looked a little too confident.

"just face it, ketchum. your skills suck, and you can't get any better at all. just give it up, and hand your pokemon over to the REAL trainers like paul, or trip." drew sneered.

that was the last straw. something snapped inside ash, and a shadow creeped across his face. his eyes, normally a warm amber color, turned into an ice cold stone-grey

only dawn and may looked with a guilty expression on their faces and ash knew that they weren't sure if this was right.

"i...see... heh...heheh...heheheheh..." a spooky chuckle escaped his mouth. one that would make a gengar shiver in fear.

"I SAVED YOUR ASSES COUNTLESS TIMES, AND THIS IS HOW YOU SHOW ME YOUR APPRECIATION?!"

the girls all cringed, and the other men's eyes became wide at ash's sudden outburst.

"IF I WEREN'T THERE, YOU GUYS WHOULD'VE BEEN TORN TO PIECES BY LEGENDARIES ALREADY! i thought you were my friends, but i guess i was wrong... i'm sorry mom, but i'll be leaving for a while again."

delia, who was now on the verge of tears, nodded and gave him a crushing hug. she told ash she understood that he wanted to leave, and pleaded him to take his strongest team with him to keep himself safe.

"i was planning to do that mom. i love you."

ash almost felt sorry for the others, because his mother, while normally a very kind and gentle woman, was also a strong willed woman with a nasty temper when provoked.

pikachu jumped from the couch onto ash's shoulder, and he growled at the rest, his pouches sparking with electricity.

as he walked through the front door, he dug into his backpack, and found a small golden box. when he opened it, he grabbed a red-black cherish ball from it.

"i'll show you, just who you've been messing with. _take flight,_ _lugia!_"

as the legendary majestic sea-dragon pokemon appeared, the others just watched in awe. not believing what they were seeing.

_"what do you desire, my liege?"_

lugia spoke in a soft, caring manner, as if he knew what was going on.

"please take me away from this place... just fly, please..."

lugia saw the pain and sadness reflected in ash's eyes, and lowered his neck, so that ash could step on.

_"very well. off we go!"_

he flapped his silver wings, and soared into the sky. unfortunately, max recovered from the suprise, and flung a sharp rock at ash. it connected with his right eye, and the poor young man roared in pain as blood emerged from the socket.

they flew for three days straight, until lugia started to show symptoms of exhaustion.

"lugia... please land in that open field over there." ash had not slept in three days time,and he had to apply a bandage to his eye to stop the bleeding. by now, a clear vertical cut was seen from his eyebrow, till his cheekbone. as soon as lugia landed, ash jumped off, and returned lugia to his cherish ball.

"thank you my friend. rest well,"

he hung the ball onto a silver chain. connecting it to five other identical cherish balls, and hung that chain around his neck. (the same way as alder does.) ash checked his pokétch, and saw he was very close to the seaside city, undella town.

"well pikachu, it seems we're back in unova huh?"

his yellow rodent rubbed his head against ash's cheek, and cooed.

"ash ketchum? pikachu?"

the two flinched, as they heard a familliar voice behind them. they turned around and saw a beautiful tall woman stand behind them. she had blond hair, long enough to reach her feet. it also covered about half of her face. though she had the face of an angel. she was wearing a long black coat, along with wide black pants and a black tank top underneath.

"c-cynthia..." he managed to say before unconciousness finally caught up with him. the last thing he saw was a black and yellow blur moving toward him before he fell into a deep slumber.

when ash woke up, he noticed that he was laid down on a hospital bed. he touched his right eye, and felt that the bandages were refreshed.

"you won't be able to see with that again, ash." he looked to the left, and saw that cynthia and nurse joy were standing next to his bed. pikachu was curled up on his stomach, sleeping soundly. he stared at the yellow mouse for a while, and sat up straight. pikachu rolled fromhis stomach to his lap, but he didn't wake up. ash grabbed the cup of water from the desk next to him and drank some, before he finally responded.

"so... i'm officially half-blind now huh?" he looked over to the desk and grabbed the silver chain with cherish balls. he hung it around his neck.

cynthia looked suprised by his calm response, but then confused when she saw the cherish balls.

"ash? what are those?"

ash grinned, before explaining the basic idea. it was a combination between a master ball, and a premier ball, and thus very hard to find.

he snapped one of the balls off of the chain, and enlarged it.

"ash, what are you going to do?"

"see if my old friend can do something about my eye. he's an expert healer, who can put a blissey or an audino to shame."

he threw it up in the air before it released it's content. _"come on out, celebi!"_

a small green fairy-like pokemon emerged, both nurse joy and cynthia went wide-eyed by the sight of the legendary guardian of the forests of johto.

"bi bi beeeee!" the green creature flew straight at ash and hugged his face.

"great to see you too celebi, i know it's been a while... sorry."

celebi pouted at that, but started looking worried at the sight of the bandages.

he flew at ash again, and put his hands on the bandages, while emitting a faint light.

"beeeeeeeee..." as if he was in a trance he groaned. after a while, he took his hands away, looking sad.

"no use huh... well, if even you can't heal it, i guess i'll have to live with it. thanks for trying anyway."

celebi flew up, and circled the room for a few times, before landing on top of cynthia's head. she scratched his ear while he purred in delight.

"seems he's taken a liking to you cynth." ash had to laugh at the sight. cynthia and nurse joy both cracked a smile, and nurse joy told ash he had been asleep for about two days straight. the lack of sleep and the blood loss from his eye had certainly taken their toll on him.

"ash... it's not my place to ask, but.. what happened to you? when you stood in that grassland, you looked like a mess, both physichally and mentally..."

ash's face became serious, and told cynthia everything that had happened in the past five days. the betrayal, the fleeing on lugia, max throwing that rock, and the flight towards unova. by the time he was finisshed, cynthia had a tear running down her face, and a disgusted look in her eyes.

"those ungrateful little BASTARDS! and there i thought, brock and misty were actually decent people. and that paul... don't get me started on him."

ash became pretty depressed at that.

"h-hey cynthia? am i really a worthless trainer?"

she looked shocked at the question, and replied with a heartwarming smile.

"of course you're not. you did things no-one else can, you've met pretty much every legendary, AND pseudo-legendary pokemon there is, and you even pushed ME, the champion of sinnoh in a corner during a battle. something even the elite four couldn't do when they combined their forces. and believe me, THAT is an admirable feat!"

he smiled at the compliments, but still had a depressed look in his eyes.

suddenly an idea hit her.

"you know... ash, you have every sinnoh gym badge don't you?"

ash nodded and threw his badge box over. it contained every badge, ribbon and medal he's ever earned in the seven years since he's become a trainer. (this'll be a really long list!)

_badges_

boulder bagde

cascade badge

thunder badge

rainbow badge

soul badge

marsh badge

volcano badge

earth badge

coral-eye badge

sea-ruby badge

spike-shell badge

jade-star badge

zephyr badge

hive badge

plain badge

storm badge

mineral badge

glacier badge

rising badge

stone badge

knuckle badge

dynamo badge

heat badge

balance badge

feather badge

mind badge

rain badge

coal badge

forest badge

cobble badge

fen badge

relic badge

mine badge

icicle badge

beacon badge

trio badge

basic badge

toxic badge

insect badge

bolt badge

quake badge

jet badge

freeze badge

legend badge

_frontier symbols_

knowledge symbol

guts symbol

tactics symbol

luck symbol

spirits symbol

ability symbol

brave symbol

_contest ribbons_

terracotta contest champion ribbon. (half of it.)

cynthia first looked shocked ( oh my arceus! he has 45 gym badges, all 7 frontier symbols and even a contest champion ribbon!). then she smiled.

"ash... did you know bertha wants to retire from the elite four?"

ash raised an eyebrow. "oh does she now? well... i guess we all saw that coming, i mean she DID mention something like that when we last met."

she chuckled, but then looked dead-serious. "we DO need a replacement for her absence."

ash had a gut-feeling where this conversation was going. "yeeeees?" his face became suspicious.

"a-hem... ash ketchum, from pallet-town, kanto. would you like to become one of the sinnoh elite four pokemon trainers?" her face was a mask of seriousness, but ash could see a certain hope in her eyes.

ash pondered about it for a bit.

"ash. you are at LEAST on my level of battling. please consider it."

his face became dark, and he grinned.

"i will not even consider it..."

cynthia looked quite disappointed.

"...because i accept your invitation."

her face lit up as soon as he said that. while beaming, she handed him his certificate of entrance.

"welcome to the world of the elite four, kid."

he smile while he shook her hand. "please take care of me from now on... my champion."

_**LIKE? HATE? BURN? PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL CONTINUE THIS STORY SOON. PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO MY NEXT CHAPTER.**_


	2. return to pallet

_**timeskip: two years later.**_

_a tall young man with raven black hair walked over the porch of a small house in pallet town. a pikachu sat on his shoulder, sniffing up the fresh air..._

ash was now nineteen, and finally after two years of training, officially an elite four. he started wearing an eye-patch over his right eye, and instead of his usual cap, he now wore a wide black- and green bandanna around his head. (if you want to know how it looks, just type in lavi (from d. gray man) on google pictures. same hair too but then black.) he wore a silver chain, with six cherish balls around his neck, and he wore a black and green trenchcoat. when he entered the house through the back door, he saw a woman sitting by the table, looking at a picture.

"looking at a picture of dad won't bring him back, you know..." his voice was soft.

delia turned around, startled at first, but then smiled a sad smile. "i know, but red always was quite unique. did you get to meet him, during your training with cynthia?"

"yes. we met him on mount silver. he told us, that the day of his return wouldn't take long anymore..."

his mother's sad smile turned into a cheery one. "he said that? then i guess, i'll have to wait only a little while longer then." seeing his mother smile, he couldn't help but smile himself. "yeah..."

for the first time in two years time, he hugged his mother, and a tear escaped his good eye.

"finally, we'll be a family again..."

_three hours later._

"MOM! i'll be at oak's ranch for a bit!" he yelled from the hallway. his mother came out of the kitchen, and waved him goodbye. "allright, but don't be late for dinner!" ash smirked, and began to run towards the old man's laboratory.

when he arrived, he got greeted by a green and pink flash, crashing into him, pushing him to the ground. it was a meganium, who seemed very familliar. a shock of recognition went through eash's mind, and his eye shot open. "B-BAYLEEF? YOU EVOLVED ON YOUR OWN?!"

"ME-MEGANIUM-ME!" the flower dinosaur stood over him, with tears in her eyes, and started licking his face. pikachu cracked up, and dropped on the floor, holding his sides in laughter upon seeing his best friend, the elite four, getting owned by his own pokemon.

when ash finally got up, he petted her head, and she purred in delight. it was clear to him that she missed him during the past two years. a seventy-year old man in a white lab coat came running out of the front door. "me-meganium, don't go running off again... at my age, i can't keep up-" he stopped mid sentence, when he saw the stranger petting the meganium of his own protegé.

"it seems she has taken a liking to you... strange, because the only ones who are allowed to touch her, are her own trainer and me... normally, she headbutts the living daylight out of anyone else who touches her."

ash laughed, and told professor oak, that he knew all of that already.

"wait a second... i get the feeling, that i know you from somewhere... have we met before?" ash laughed again. "that is correct, sam... we've met before, and you know me very well. i guess i can't blame you for forgetting. after all, it's been two years already."

oak kept pondering for a bit, before his face turned into an expression of total shock.

"ASH?! IS THAT YOU?" by now, ash joined pikachu on the floor, rolling around in laughter.

after ash told oak what happened two years ago, and what has happened in those two years he was away, oak's face was a mask of complete seriousness.

"hmpf. so that's why you suddenly disappeared back then. by the way, did you catch any new pokemon?"

"yup, i did. COME ON OUT GUYS!"

ash threw nine pokeballs up into the air, and a very powerful team appeared in front of the old recearcher. ash's team consisted out of: a metacross, garchomp, dragonite, serperior, gengar, primeape, salamence, bearctic, hydreigon and of course pikachu.

ash's old pokemon immediatly surrounded his new team, and welcomed them to the 'family'. serperior was curled up under a tree, next to sceptile and venosaur. metacross and bearctic were giving the smaller pokemon piggy-back rides, garchomp, dragonite, salamence, hydreigon and charizard were lazily flying around. primeape was wrestling with emboar, and gengar was holding a scary-face contest with feraligatr.

"professor, what is all this ruckus?"

"yeah gramps, what's all this noise?"

oak turned around to the two men who entered the ranch. the first wore a green shirt, and brown shorts. around his head was a red headband, had black hair and he was holding a sketchbook in his hands. the second wore a blue shirt, and black pants. he had a green-yellow yin-yang necklace, and spiky brown hair.

"tracey, gary. an old friend decided to visit. you guys recognise him don't you?" both young men glanced at ash, whose eye turned stone grey again.

"can't say i do... wait a sec... n-no way!" gary seemed to recognise the one eyed stranger."A-A-ASH!?"

ash growled and made attempt to leave, but he was stopped by tracey. "you're not going to run away again ketchum!" ash glared at the artist, and growled that it would be wise to move.

"not today, wimp! i challenge you to a battle!"

"HA! do you now? fine.. i guess i've got some time to squash you little bugs. I'LL TAKE YOU BOTH AT THE SAME TIME ON!"

oak agreed to ref the battle. "it'll be a two vs. two vs. two battle. you know the rules."

"this'll be a piece of cake." both men said in unison. gary sent out electivire, and tracey sent out scizor.

"fine... metacross crush 'em!" the three pokemon stood across each other.

"scizor use x-scissors!"

"electivire, thunderpunch!"

"metacross. dodge with teleport, and then use body slam."

the two opposing pokemon attacked in perfect sync, but missed as metacross vanished into thin air. the steel golem-spider appeared above them, and dropped himself on top of scizor and electivire with his full weight, knocking them both out cold.

"both scizor, and electivire are unable to battle. please send out your last pokemon."

"AAAAGH! GO ARCANINE!"

"AZUMARILL GO!"

"metacross, great battle, please rest. go, primeape."

"azumarill use hydrocannon!" the water bunny fired a high-speed stream of water at primeape, and it connected. before ash could react, arcanine shot a blast-burn at his monkey.

a small explosion followed, and ash laughed like a madman. when the smoke cleared, they saw why. primeape just stood there. completely unscathed.

"my turn! primeape. use close combat on azumarill, and then follow up with a mach punch!"

primeape ran at high speed towards azumarill, who tried to dodge, but wasn't fast enough, and got hit by a high-speed volley of punches and kicks. in one smooth move, primeape turned towards arcanine, and unleashed a giant copy of his fist, connecting with the flaming hound pokemon. once again, both pokemon were defeated with only one move.

"the winner is ash... although, that was quite expected..."

both men returned their pokemon, and asked oak why he already knew the outcome.

"because ash is the sinnoh elite four leader, you bleeding imbeciles!"

ash grinned. "now who's worthless, huh?"


	3. loving family

"wha-what do you mean proffessor? Ash can't be an elite four. he isn't that skilled right? he's just a fluke..." Tracey was utterly shocked when he heard Ash became an elite four member.

Ash had a straight face the entire time, but on the inside, our hero was laughing his ass off. "I am, Tracey. I'll reïntroduce myself... the name is Ash ketchum. sinnoh's strongest elite four member, and aspiring champion of the sinnoh region."

Oak looked with pity. "he's not a fluke Tracey..."

Gary got more and more aggravated during the conversation. "gramps... why are you siding with Ashy-boy over here, huh? Tracey's your student, and I'm your own grandson. Ash isn't anything to you."

"true... Ash may not be family, but he's been your best friend, and rival since you two were four. unlike what you guys told him, he iS a talented trainer, he's proven that to you by now. his red and Delia were alway like siblings to your mother, and yellow would not have wanted that you hurt her best friends' son!"

Gary flinched at the name of his mother. "sorry gramps..."

Oak looked at his grandson with a stern look in his eyes. he sighed. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Gary."

Gary cast his gaze towards Ash, and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Ash... two years ago, I... I did something horrible to you... I told you, that you always relied on dumb luck, while you always were always able to do INCREDIBLE stuff... I... I guess I was just envious of you... can- can you find the mercy in your heart to forgive me?"

Ash sensed that Gary's aura was not giving any negative pulses, indicating that he wasn't lying, and sincerely wanted to patch things up.

"BULLSHIT! Gary, ARE YOU SERiOUSLY APOLOGIZING TO ASHY 'THE FLUKE' KETCHUM?!"

Tracey roared in anger, his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"tch' I actually thought that you were better than that... sorry proffessor, but you'll have to choose. me, or the idiot."

Oak shook his head, and glared at Tracey. "get out. Tracey sketchit, from here on out, you are officially fired!"

Tracey grinned like a madman, before chuckling...

"heheheheh... I-I'm fired? honestly... fired?"

Tracey cocked his head.

"I-I gave you seven years of my damn time... studied my ass off to follow your footsteps... to get fired? iMPOSSiBLE! YOU CAN'T FiRE ME YOU OLD FART! I DiD EVERYTHiNG YOU WANTED, AND NEVER ASKED ANYTHiNG iN RETURN, AND YET YOU FiRE ME JUST LiKE THAT?!"

Tracey completely snapped.

"DON'T FUCKiNG MESS AROUND WiTH ME YOU OLD FUCK!"

he jumped at proffessor Oak, his fist clenched, ready to punch the crap out of the old man, until Ash jumped in between. his eye was sky blue, and he raised one finger. Tracey jabbed but Ash stopped his fist with the tip of his index finger.

"oh no you don't..."

before Tracey could even react, Ash got behind him, and jabbed him in the neck, successfully knocking him out.

"Tracey, Tracey, Tracey... what to do with you now..."

Ash suddenly grinned as an evil idea popped up in his head. he wrote a note, and taped it stuck onto Tracey's shirt. he then proceeded to whisper something to metacross, who nodded. the pseudo-legendary's eyes lit up in a brilliant blue, and in a flash, Tracey disappeared. Gary and Oak looked at each other with a look of confusion on their faces.

"A-Ash? what did you just do?!" gary watched his old friend grin.

"sending someone a present... he...hehehe...heheheheheh" Ash chuckled like allen walker when he was winning a gamble... (D. gray-man fans will know what I mean...)

Gary and Oak thought the same thing, and sweatdropped. (better stay on his good side...)

"as for YOU, Gary oak... I'm willing to forgive you... but you'll have to earn my trust, once again... good to have you back, old friend..."

for the first time in two years, gary saw Ash's eye turn it's original, warm amber colour. Ash grinned his trademark goofy grin, and his stomach started growling...

"guess it's time for dinner. I've gotta go, but I'll be back by tomorrow. LATER EVERYONE!"

Gary, proffessor oak, and Ash's pokemon all waved, before returning to their daily businesses.

"he never changes, does he?"

back at Delia's home, Ash finally got to eat his mother's fabulous food again. afterwards he released three cherish balls, and celebi, meloetta and darkrai appeared in the kitchen. he threw the other three up in the backyard. entei, lugia and latias jumped out and his mother was estatic.

"OH MY ARCEUS, Ash! WHERE DID YOU CATCH THEM?!"

Ash smiled, before ruffling entei's manes, and stroking lugia's snout.

"well... you remember lugia, and celebi, right? I befriended entei when I visited molly's father, and he wanted to come with me... meloetta became my friend when I travelled through unova, but I never got the chance to introduce her. latias came with me, when I visited Bianca and her father Lorenzo in alto mare. thank arceus, because now no-one can abuse the defence system anymore. and darkrai wanted to come along, after I attended Alice and Tonio's wedding along with cynthia and lucian. _though we did have to restrict baron alberto, from stopping the wedding..._"

his mother was quite curious of meloetta, and darkrai.

"Ash? isn't darkrai the legendary nightmare pokemon?"

darkrai's shoulders slumped, and he sighed.

"_I'm sorry... my lady...I can't help it..._"

Delia sweatdropped, and then smiled. she walked over to the kitchen counter, and held up four rainbow-coloured feathers.

"these are cresselia feathers. it'll cancel your nightmares for me, Ash, pikachu and Mimey. Ash told me that all legendary pokemon possess the skill, pressure so they won't be affected by your dormant power. this way all of us can sleep tight, and you guys won't have to stay in your pokeballs."

"_th-that's... nice... thank you..._"

Delia beamed at darkrai's friendlyness, and she ruffled his hair. (or the white smoke-like stuff on top of his head...)

Ash smiled at his mother's bonding with the black shadow pokemon, before he talked in a warn tone.

"I don't care what other people say about you. you're a nice guy, darkrai. besides, you guys are all my family. that includes you too buddy."

"pika-chu!"

"bi-beee"

"me- melo- me"

"_he's right darkrai._"

"_yup, yer the brooding uncle of our happy little disfunctional family_"

"tas! latias!"

"they're right sweetie. Ash sees all of you as family."

darkrai, touched by all this kindness, blushed and chuckled.

"_family... I guess... I can live with that... thank you all..._"

they all talked until midnight, and then everyone went to sleep. except darkrai. he sat on the roof next to Ash's window and gazed at the moon. he closed his eyes and linked is mind to Alice's. inside her dream, he saw her sitting under the old oak tree. she smiled when she saw him and hugged him.

"you know... I really miss you, but I know you have a greater destiny than our boring old town... is Ash treating you well?"

"_yes... he treats me... with respect... and kindness..._"

anabel beamed at that.

"thats good to hear..."

"_he... his mother... and his... other pokemon... gave me... a loving family...and a warm... home..._"

her smile broadened with every word, and hugged him again. she told him that he deserved a family, and told him that he could stop by anytime. she then said her goodbyes and darkrai returned to his own mind.

three-thousand miles away, in alamos town, Alice woke up with a tear stroking down her cheek, and a small smile on her lips. Tonio also woke up, and put his arm around her. Alice sobbed, and smiled at the same time, and Tonio asked what was wrong.

"n-nothing honey... darkrai visited me. and told me that he found what he wished for, the most."

"and that is?"

"a loving family..."


	4. new adventure

Misty waterflower's morning was peaceful as usual. she woke up, got herself some coffee and fed her pokemon. on her way to the cerulean gym, she greeted a few elders, threw a ball at a few kids, stepped over Tracey...

"WAIT A SECOND! Tracey?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Tracey did not respond, but flipped himself over in his slumber. Misty saw that he had a letter, strapped to his shirt. Misty became curious, and put the letter in her backpocket while dragging Tracey to the gym. once she put Tracey in one of the beds, she unfolded the letter. the handwriting was strangely familliar.

_"hello, Misty._

_as you can see, I've taken care of Tracey. I'm going to repay you all, for every-last-motherfucking-thing, that you did to me two years ago! I'm going to hunt all of you down, and humiliate you so much, you will wish, you've never met me in the first place..._

_I hope you have a strong appetite, because I'm going to make you eat your words you little bitch!_

_sincerily yours,_

_sinnoh elite four,  
Ashura satoshi ketchum. "_

as she read the letter, she started shaking. when she finished, she gulped.

"shit..."

_**three hours earlier...**_

Gary stood up, quite early to check up on Ash's pokemon, when he heard noise coming from the ranch.

(it'd better not be team rocket again!) he ran up to the gate, with blastoise's pokeball in his hand, until he saw the source of the commotion.

Ash, was training with his pokemon.

infernape and emboar were boxing, garchomp and charizard were clashing claws and metacross was using psychic on a sleeping snorlax and about thirty panicking tauros.

what amazed Gary even more was the fact that Ash was sparring against primeape.

"allright, now use close combat!"

primeape didn't even question Ash's comand, and followed order. Ash's eye turned blue again, and his arms became coated in blue energy. he blocked all of primeape's punches, kicks, and headbutts before returning a powerful uppercut that sent the raging ape pokemon flying a few feet.

"allright guys, go take a break... go get breakfast at mom's place..."

"Ash... JUST HOW STRONG ARE YOU?!"

the young man shrugged. "about as strong as a lucario. all thanks to my aura though..."

"aura?"

"the life force of all living things. it's about the strongest power there is. all living creatures have aura, but only a handful of humans can bend it to their wills, like me. people like me are called aura guardians."

Ash explained the basics of aura, and Gary quickly wrote it down, for later studying.

Gary noticed that Ash kept throwing glances at his watch.

"are you expecting someone?"

Ash grinned, and patted his old rival on his shoulder.

"a few people actually. they're late... my new traveling companions... I've decided to pick up, traveling again."

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"where are you going this time Ash"

Ash raised his shoulders, and laughed.

"probably all five regions! I'm gonna retry all of the pokemon championships!"

Gary raised another eyebrow, and roared a laugh.

"shoulda' expected that. you never change, do you?"

suddenly, the sounds of engines were heard, and before long, two cars, and a motorcycle became visible.

all three vehicles stopped in front of the ranch.

from inside the first car, a young woman with blazing red hair emerged. one lock of hair fell over her face, covering her right eye. she wore a black top, that hugged her curves, but showed her flat belly. and very wide jeans with a bright red belt. since her battle with Ash, six years ago, she hasn't changed that much. her hips became wider, and her breasts a little bit larger, giving her a perfect hourglass figure.

the door of the second car opened, and a slightly younger woman with lavender hair stepped out. unlike her old outfit, her new purple t-shirt, DID show her C-cup chest and her pants were hugging her long legs. her hair became pretty long in the five years since Ash challenged her. they did keep in touch, and during the past two years, she helped Ash develop his powers.

the third person, on the bike was a petite young woman, with short, pure white hair, in a spiky knot on top of her head. her eyes were a 'poisonous' blue colour. her outfit consisted out of a purple-blue striped long-sleeved shirt that was slightly too big for her, and a miniskirt. her attire was completed by a set of military-style combat boots, and a black and purple guitar hanging from her back.

"Gary, meet my traveling companions: the lavaridge town gym leader: Flannery, the second strongest frontier brain: Anabel, and the virbank city rockstar/gym leader Roxie."

"Ash..."

"yes Gary?"

"you lucky bastard..."


	5. an emberrassing conversation

"Allright! are we all set?" Ash looked around to see if anyone was missing something.

"nope. Flannery's missing her pokenav!"

Roxie looked up, and grinned. "ah! I'm sorry, but I have it. I needed all of your information." Flannery raised an eyebrow, and folded her arms over her chest. "and what for? ya stalkin' me already? "

everybody laughed, and Roxie chuckled. "no. I needed your information to transfer it to your Xtrancievers!" she opened her bag, and held four wristwatches. one was red, one orange, one purple and one blue. they had a small screen in them, and a small speaker. technically they were portable videophones. she gave Ash the red, Flannery the orange, and Anabel the purple one. "there, now we can call each other if we get lost, or call other people far away! AMAZING ISNT IT?!"

Ash chuckled and patted her head. for some reason, this calmed Roxie down as she sat down with a contempt, dreamy look on her face. Gary looked at Ash as if he was going to say '_really?_'. Ash grinned. "works like a charm."

their chat became interrupted when Ash's Xtransciever started ringing. ans pressed a button, and Cynthia's face popped up on the screen.

videoconversation between Ash and Cynthia.

"hey Cynth!"

"_ah hello Ash. how are you doing_?"

"I'm fine thanks. so, what's up?"

"_what makes you think something's up patchy_?"

the girls looked annoyed, Gary amused and Ash's mother suprised at Ash's new nickname.

"ha. ha. make fun of the half-blind guy" Ash responded dryly.

"_okay. okay, sorry. anyway, where are you right now_?"

"still at pallet, why?"

"_can't I know where my favorite student is? I'm hurt_."

"cut to the point Cynth."

"_okay, mr. serious. we'll have to attend an urgent, important meeting in two days_."

"seems reasonable. where?"

"_viridian city. the grand hotel. room 384_"

"is that all?"

"_nope. your traveling companions can come along since they're from diffrent regions. it might concern them as well_."

"okay. got it. anything else?"

"_yes_."

"what is it then?"

Cynthia winked seductively and blew a kiss at him.

"_I wuv you_"

Ash became bright red, and coughed a couple of times before regaining his composure.

"okay. see you in two days Cynthia... see ya later!"

"_bye patchy!_"

"QUIT CALLING ME PA-"

she hung up on Ash before he could finish.

end videoconversation.

Ash's eye and the corner of his mouth twitched, and a dark aura appeared around him.

"d-d-did s-she just hang up on me?..."

Delia patted him on the head, and whispered to him that he found a beautiful girlfriend.

Ash instantanously turned bright red, and he fumed.

"m-moooom. Cynthia's not my girlfriend..." Gary roared a laugh, and fell down onto the ground, holding his sides.

after Ash repeatedly stomped on Gary, he pulled himself together and spoke as if nothing ever happened.

"it seems our first stop is known. anyone objecting?"

no one reacted.

"good. well, mom. it was nice seeing you again." he pulled Delia into a deep hug, drawing a few _awww_'s from the girls, and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be back in a few weeks, one month tops, okay?"

Delia nodded and Gary raised an eyebrow. "why will you be back so soon?"

Ash flashed a feral grin. "'cuz my shitty old man's comin' home, and I want to be the first to beat his lazy ass back into a fatherly shape!"

everyone laughed, and then the ferry arrived. Ash waved his mother, mentor and best friend goodbye, before sitting down on a small bench.

"viridian city, better get yourself ready. Ash ketchum is back in town."


	6. attack!

it was night on the ferry to viridian city, when seven cloaked figures walked over the deck.

"hey! ya done already old man?" one of the seven people was picking the lock of the engine room, but got interrupted by appearently one of the younger members. the older man had a stern voice.

"not yet, laddie. this stuff requires time and patience, ya know?"

"that's what she said." said another member, before getting smacked on the head by two others.

"listen up you idiots. we have one hour to take the pokemon we need, and we need to nick as many of 'em as we can. as soon as the engine stops, fan out. beat up anyone who resists, and take their pokemon. got it?"

the five who weren't busy, saluted, and simultanously responded with a disciplined: yes sir!

the door opened with a soft click, and the older man went inside. a few seconds later, the engines stopped rumbling, and the remaining six figures threw their cloaks on the ground.

"move out!"

they split up in groups of two.

the first group consisted out of two women. both about 17 years old. one of them had black hair with blue streaks, while the other had pink hair with red streaks.

"i'm gonna try lucky number 13, dearest sister." said the first one. the other nodded, while she opened the door. only to see a figure sleeping underneath the sheets, and a pikachu sleeping on top of a small pile of pokeballs.

the second sister walked over to the pikachu, and attempted to pick him up, to take him with her, until.

"i wouldn't do that if i were you. he has the habit to shock people who wake him up." the pink haired sister flinched, and looked back. on top of the sheets was a young, handsome, barechested man. he had a few scars over his arms, and chest, but the thing that really drew her attention was his eyepatch. she jumped back towards her sister, and they both held a pokeball up.

"we're team void. give us your pokemon, or we'll send you to the hospital!" they simultaneously said.

ash flashed a smirk, and slowly got up, towering above them. his upper torso vanished into the shadow, so the only thing visible, was his glowing blue eye. he reached for the pillow, and pulled a pokeball from underneath it.

"tell me your names, my lovelies..."

the girls shuddered at the pitch black tone he used.

"we're sonia and aya. the twin fury, why do you want to know? who are YOU?"

they threw up their pokeballs, and in a flash, an espeon, and an umbreon appeared.

"i like to keep record of whose asses ik kick. GO GARCHOMP!"

the land shark pokemon flashed a feral grin at the two vulpine pokemon, and the two girls gulped.

"e-espeon! use psybeam!"

"umbreon! night slash!"

ash sighed.

"garchomp. stand your ground, and grab a hold of umbreon."

garchomp took the full hit of espeon's psybeam, and umbreon jumped a garchomp to tear him a new hole, until garchomp raise one claw, and swiped the black fox from midair.

"good, now throw him into espeon, and use dragon pulse."

garchomp did as he was told, and threw umbreon into the purple fox, dazing them both. before they could even try to stand up, garchomp already charged a purple ball in his mouth. he shot, and it hit head-on, knocking both pokemon out at once.

the two girls' eyes widened at the brutal display of force known as garchomp, before grabbing hold of second pokeballs.

"nidoking, megahorn!"

"nidoqueen, venoshock!"

ash grinned. "garchomp, i'm bored. let's end this quickly, ok?"

garchomp closed his eyes, and grinned. "GAAAARRRR!" he gathered orange energy in his mouth, and opened it.

"end this. draco meteor!" garchomp fired the ball in between his two opponents, and let it explode. both nido's smacked into the walls, and the girls' eyes became wide again.

"h-how did he..." sonia's face was a perfect example of complete shock. aya then dropped down.

"i-i thought he was familliar... it's HIM!"

"who?"

"ash ketchum... the one-eyed demon of sinnoh..."

"y-you don't mean..."

ash grinned at the girls, and coated his fingers in a blue aura, before teleporting behind them. he whispered into her ear.

"your sister's a smart one..." he then poked her neck with the aura infused fingers, and repeated the action with the second sister. they both slumped down. unconcious. ash saw the vests they wore, and the marks. a crimson V with a set of gears in the middle. he grabbed hold of the vests, and ripped the marks off. now the vests had a large hole in the back.

"void, huh?"

he heard a loud explosion, and he ran onto the main deck. as he turned around a corner, he saw a horrible sight. a middle-aged man, was impaled by two sharp pieces of metal. he stood there, in a crouching position, over an unconcious four, or five year old girl. the man looked up, and ash could feel that he didn't have much longer to live. blood dripped from the man's mouth as he spoke up.

"p-please... take...my daughter... save her... my little... leaf..." tears leaked from the man, as he hugged his daughter for the last time. both ash and pikachu looked at the man with very sad eyes, before ash picked the girl up, bridal-style. ash's voice was hoarse, and his eyes full of unshed tears out of pity for the man.

"don't worry... i'll protect her with my life... i promise..."

the man smiled before coughing more blood.

"thank... you..."

with that, the father blew out his last breath, and collapsed on the ground, and died with a smile.

by now, tears leaked out of ash's good eye, and his face became an immense scowl.

he grabbed a cherish ball, and a pokeball in one hand, and threw them both up into the air.

"metacross, lugia. i need your assistance."

both pokemon appeared in a flash, and both bellowed a furious roar.

"metaaaaaaa... meta, cross."(those bastards... i'll kill them.)

"_they shall feel the wrath of the lord of the sea. NO MERCY!_"

ash's eye was gleaming blue, and he gritted his teeth.

"team void... you'll pay for this..."


	7. counter!

as Ash made his way through the chaos on board of the ferry, he instructed lugia and metacross to help any passenger they could find.

"me-meta"

"_as you wish, my liege. but what about you, and the child_?"

Ash thought for a bit, and pulled another cherish ball out.

"come-on out, latias!"

in a bright flash, the red eon pokemon appeared with a very worried look on her face. "la? tas-lati?"

Ash grinned at the antics of his pokemon, and instructed her to take leaf to safety. he told her the whereabouts of Cynthia, and that he will arrive shortly after.

"I'm gonna look for Roxie, Flannery and Anabel. they might need my help, ok?" the three psychics nodded, and took off in seperate directions.

Ash ran through the separate fires, and used his aura to pinpoint the locations of his traveling partners. the three of them were surrounded by eight other presences. as he broke through the door that separated them, he saw that four people with the same outfits as the twins, surrounded the girls.

"HOLD IT! ONE MORE STEP, AND THE CHICKS GET FRIED!" as if the man wanted to put force befind his words, he instructed his ursaring to charge a hyper beam. the other three people did the same with their raichu, druddigon and bibarel.

Ash put his hands up, and looked dead-serious.

"can't we discuss this like normal people? or do we have to be violent?"

the man scoffed and asked if he could do anything in his position.

"I can't..."

Ash suddenly grinned like a madman.

"...but he can!"

as if on cue, Ash's darkrai floated through the roof, and shot a dark pulse at the four pokemon. the force behind it caused them to lose their focus, and the hyper beams exploded, knocking them all out at the same time.

Ash coated his arms in aura energy, and punched the first one out cold. the other three tried to jump Ash at the same time, but got intercepted by another dark pulse by darkrai.

"_no...one...touches...my family..._" he growled. Ash grinned and patted him on the head.

"thanks darkrai. appreciate it."

the dark legendary nodded, and glanced over to the three girls. "_are you... allright?_" the girls nodded in unison, and Roxie jumped at Ash with sparkling eyes.

"Ash! WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU CATCH A LEGENDARY POKEMON?! THAT'S SO FUCKING COOL!" she grabbed his hands, and looked up at him with puppy-eyes. the rest sweatdropped.

suddenly the sound of an explosion filled the room. the ship started rocking. Ash ran out of the room, and saw that someone blew a hole into the ship's side. he also noticed a small boat speeding away from them. the emblem on the side of the small boat resembled a red V with a set of gears. overtaken by anger, he focused his aura between his hands. a small spherical shape of energy collected between his fingers, and he threw the sphere with all his might. the sphere connected with the rear of the small boat, causing the boat to explode. the person inside quickly jumped into the water, only to be scooped up by a VERY angry lugia.

"_look what the cat dragged in. WRONG TERRITORY BUDDY_" he roared, forgetting his normal gentlemanlike tone of speech and with his tail he flung the man straight into the wall of the ferry with a sickening crack. as raised both his arms into the air, and yelled "HE SHOOTS, HE SCORES! GOOOOAAAALLLLL!" on top of his lungs. earning a few chuckles from lugia, the girls and darkrai.

afterwards, Ash scanned the ship again. except for the seven people that he knocked out, it was completely empty. metacross, darkrai and lugia gathered in front of the rest, and Ash recalled his legendaries.

"metacross, do you think you have enough energy left to teleport all of us to latias' location?"

the spider-like golem thought for a little while, and nodded. his eyes started glowing, and in a flash they all stood in a small patch of forest. latias noticed Ash, and signaled him to come closer. they saw that the little girl was still unconcious, and metacross was drained because of the constant teleporting.

"Anabel, do any of your pokemon know how to pinpoint teleport?" the girl nodded.

"espeon does, but she can't teleport as many people as metacross... sorry."

Ash smiled. and he told the girls he had to make a call. he sent salamence, dragonite and bearctic over to the captured void members to keep a eye on them.

**conversation:**

"hey C.C? it's me Ash..."

"_hello sir... why did you call me on such an ungodly hour_?"

"because the ferry got attacked, metacross got drained and none of my other pokemon know how to pinpoint teleport."

"_why don't you just ask Anabel to teleport the four of you_?"

"because we have seven suspects in custody, and one little girl who has yet to regain conciousness. espeon can't handle that kind of pressure yet."

_"(sigh...) fine. just send me the co-ordinates, and I'll be there in a few minutes_."

"C.C..."

"_yes Ash_?"

"have I mentioned that I love you?"

"_I already agreed. you can stop kissing my ass_."

"kay..."

**conversation end.**

after the group waited for a few minutes, a flash appeared, and two figures became visible. a young woman with light green hair that flowed along her back, dressed into a white dress and a gardevoir stepped out of the light.

the woman glanced over to the group, and threw another pokeball into the air. an alakazam emerged.

"gardevoir, alakazam. teleport to the viridian police center please." without another word, the entire group vanished into thin air, and re-emerged in front of the police center. alakazam used his psychic to levitate the group inside.

"it was fun and all, but I'm heading back to bed. I haven't even gotten out of my sleepwear yet."

Ash waved her goodbye, and picked the girl up. he glanced to Roxie, Flannery and Anabel.

"I guess we gotta crash at Cynthia's tonight..."

they walked for about twenty minutes until they arrived at the viridian grand hotel. the group went inside, and the bellboy looked at the clock.

"excuse me? it's two in the morning. we don't-"

"my name's Ash ketchum. I need to speak with Cynthia shirona." Ash interrupted.

the bellboy raised an eyebrow at the rude young man.

"miss Cynthia is probably asleep right now. please try again tomorro-"

Ash grabbed the bellboy by the front of his jacket, glared and growled.

"I don't have fucking time for fucking games... call. Cynthia. NOW!" his eye glowed bright blue, intimidating the bellboy.

"o-o-of c-c-course sir... r-right away sir." he quickly made the call.

"miss shirona? yes I know it's late but- yes ma'am. no ma'am. a certain Ash ketchum is here to see you. yes. eyepatch? yes. he has company of four girls. yes four. okay I'll tell them."

the man hung up, and told Ash to go to the top suite. the group took the elevator, and knocked at the door. a very angry Cynthia opened the door.

"Ash ketchum. it's two in the fucking morning. there had better been a bloody murder or else there will be." she hissed

Ash's face became serious, and walked past her. so did the other three.

"we were attacked. this girl's father is dead, and we've discovered yet another lunatic organisation. is that enough reason?"

Cynthia closed the door, and sat down to listen to the story. when he finished, she calmed down, and had a similar expression as Ash's.

"I've never really heard of void... but this CANNOT be good..."


	8. the meeting, part 1

Ash was anxious... very anxious... in only ten minutes, he would have a meeting with all gym leaders, elite four and champions in the world. that wasn't the reason however. he's fought most of the gym leaders already, helped several elite four already, and met practically all of the champions. hell, he's travelled with the unova champion for nearly one year. - taught her nearly everything she knows. no that wasn't the reason. the reason, or reasons are the fact that Misty, Brock, and Norman will most certainly be present. Ash didn't feel afraid, but a certain killing intent.

"Ash. stop pulling at your eyepatch. it'll come off again." Cynthia sighed. this happened every time someone reminded him of his 'friends'.

they stood in a separate room. in ten minutes, the meeting would start and everyone would gather in one large conference room.

"GI-HI! can't wait to meet the idiot's so-called friends!" a young man of approximatley 21-years old, grinned like a madman. he had waist length spiky black hair, and wore loose pants and a sleeveless shirt, covered in metal studs. his left arm was covered in scars. on his hands, he wore leather gloves with metal plates on them. he had three eyebrow piercings above each blood red eye, six nose piercings, three studs in each ear, and two studs beneath his lower lip.

"Gajeel. it would be appropriate if you would keep your mout shut. especially with such a... touchy subject." another young man said. the man had pure white hair, tied into a short ponytail, and he was hetrochromatic, meaning he had one onyx-colored eye, and one red eye. he had a red scar-like tattoo consisting of an inverted pentagram, and a long cross like line covering the left half of his face, and he wore a nineteenth century gentleman's outfit.

"allright. cut it out you two. Gajeel, as Allen said, SHUT UP! Allen, don't start another fight." the last elite four said. it was a short twenty year old woman, who wore a simple black kimono. she had sharp violet eyes, and smooth raven colored hair, in a bowl-cut with one thick strand of hair crossing her face.

Cynthia grinned at the sight of the four friends, bickering over the most useless things.  
"Rukia's right guys. cut it out. Gajeel, quit picking on Ash. Allen, quit picking on Gajeel. Ash, QUIT PICKING AT YOUR EYEPATCH!" by now a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

a short man entered the room, and told the group, that it was time. they followed the man to a huge conference room, where several people were talking to each other about several subjects.

as Ash entered the room, everyone fell silent. it took about ten seconds before someone finally reacted.

"oh. my. ARCEUS! Ash!?" a short dark tanned girl in a traditional dress ran towards the young man. Ash widened his eye at the sight of the thirteen year old, and walked towards her. she jumped up, and he caught her in a tight hug. (what did you expect. he's 6 years older, and about 1.5 foot taller.) suddenly, she let go of him, and dropped herself to the ground. she coughed, and blushed. the sinnoh elites looked at the scenery with an amused grin on their faces. Ash turned around, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"guys. I'd like to introduce you to my third student, and VERY good friend, Iris. Iris, meet Gajeel redfox, Allen walker and Rukia kuchiki. three members of the elite four of sinnoh."

Misty scoffed. "if THOSE people are the elite four, sinnoh must've fallen very deep."

Cynthia cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. "and what do you think is wrong with my elite four, miss waterflower?"

Misty grinned. "oh please miss shirona. a short geisha, a white haired idiot, who's obviously in the wrong era, a wannabe-punk, and not to mention that pathetic trainer REJECT! I woudn't call that pathetic bunch an actual elite four-"

her scentence was cut short by a brief flare of pure killer intent, followed by a flash of bright blue. within a second, Ash stood behind her and put his arm over her shoulder. his face next to hers.

"_I don't care if you insult me, but pick on my friends again, you insignificant little bitch, and I'll make you wish that you never picked your first pokemon. got it?_" he whispered in her ear. the sheer tone in his voice was enough to make her shudder.

another flash, and he stood next to Iris again. grinning as usual.

"ooookaaaay... this is... awkward." Brock stood next to Misty, and he didn't look happy. Ash's eye widened.

"so the stone-freak's here too huh? I'd guessed that they would've kicked you out of the league already."

Brock became red at that, and steam nearly emitted from his head.

"you'll pay for that, ketchum..." Ash smirked, (gotcha!)

"well, make me, losers. as far as I know, you guys are the two weakest gym leaders, and I'm the second-strongest trainer of an entire region. but if you REALLY insist on making complete fools out of yourselves, let's battle. two on two. you two, against me and Gajeel."

"o-oi, isn't that a bit overkill?" Allen and Rukia both deadpanned. Cynthia looked worried.

"y-yeah! you know how Gajeel is on the battlefield."

Gajeel however gained a psychotic grin on his face. one that nearly matched Ash's.

"GI-HI! fine! I accept Ash's offer to kick some asses!"

"so do we!" Misty and Brock said at the same time. Ash's smile became even bigger. "Allen. could you film this battle for me?" Allen nodded and went to get a camera. the four battlers made their way outside to the small stadium, while all others went to sit on the benches around the court. blaine decided to act as referee, and told everyone the rules.

"aaaaallllright! since we don't have much time, it'll be a two-on-two battle. every trainer can send one pokemon out. understood?" everyone nodded and the battle started.

"crush them: GOLEM!"

"show them your beauty: GYARADOS!"

Gajeel grinned. "make 'em cry: AGGRON!"

Ash threw a ball up with a serious expression. "break: BEARCTIC!"

the four giants glared each other down across the battlefield, and Misty made the first move.

"gyarados use hydro pump on aggron, and finish it with a hyper beam to bearctic!"

"aggron, endure the hit, then use iron claw on golem!"

"bearctic, use aurora beam to cancel out her hyper beam, then jump and spin."

gyarados fired a spray of highly compressed water at aggron, causing a small dust explosion where he stood, and immediatly fired a large stream of energy at bearctic, who fired a rainbow coloured beam of his own, cancelling out the larger shot. almost directly aggron shot out of the dust at unimaginable speeds for such a large beast, and raised his claws.

"golem! use defence curl! QUICKLY!" golem retracted his head and limbs into his boulder-like body, and endured the hits. "GOTCHA! USE FLAMETHROWER AGGRON! GIIII-HIHIHI!" the iron giant spewed a steady stream of fire at the defending golem, heating the battlefield very effectively. bearctic jumped towards gyarados, an began spinning at rapid speed.

"use ice-fang, and use the momentum to slam gyarados into golem!"

during the spinning, bearctic's fangs started to glow, and he bit gyarados in the neck. in mid-spin, he lifted gyarados off the ground, and threw it with all his strength. the now frozen serpent hit the now heated golem, and upon contact, a small explosion occurred.

"aggron, finish it with hyper beam." Gajeel grumbled with a surprisingly serious look on his face.

"end it with blizzard, bearctic."

the two powerful attacks flew right into the smoke, causing another, much larger explosion.

when the smoke finally withdrew, the two prized pokemon laid in a large crater, covered in snow and ashes, knocked out.

both sides withdrew their pokemon, and Ash walked past his opponents towards the conference building. mumbling something along the lines of _weak_, and _pathetic_.

the rest soon followed, leaving Misty and Brock behind. Brock spoke first.

"what... just... happened?"

"Ash... just beat... us..."

unknown to them, three figures were watching the entire battle from a nearby tree.

_**A/N: I'd like to thank Jdog998 for supporting, and confirming a lot of things in this chapter. THANKS BRO! and of course all the others who helped me during my writers block. YOU GOT THE PLOT BUNNIES RUNNING AGAIN 8D.**_

_**I also have a poll up on my page, to decide who ash's two last girls will be. (the list will be put up soon, muhahaha!)**_

_**seriously though. I'm planning to keep uploading once every two weeks, sooner if possible. so please look forward to my next chapter!**_


	9. the meeting part 15

the kanto gym leaders were stupified. not only did Ash return from disappearing from the face of the earth for 2 years, he became the leader of the sinnoh elite four. known as the strongest of all regional elites, but he also mercilessly beat two of their strongest gym leaders down in a double battle. beating a golem or a gyarados was quite the feat. beating Misty's gyarados or Brock's golem was nearly impossibe.

Sabrina, Koga and lt. Surge were watching the battle with great interest, and were impressed with how much the naïve, moronic little boy they once knew had grown up into a fine young man. Falkner, Chuck and Clair agreed with the three kanto leaders on that front.

Wattson, Drayden , Drake, Blaine and Pryce, however looked at Ash's retreating form. all with one and the same thought. ( Ash... what in the world happened to you...)

Norman simply glared in the direction Ash walked.

Ash went throught the sliding doors, back into the conference building, not bothering to wait for anyone else, or answering any of the other's questions and compiments. once out of the view of everyone else, he started running. he ran through the hallways, not caring where to go. he smiled. he smiled like he did on the day he got pikachu. he was glad that he could finally extract revenge on that traitorous bitch and her perverted lapdog. he noticed that he passed the conference room, and went inside.

now that it was empty, pikachu jumped off of his shoulder, and went exploring. _**(A/N yes he's been there the entire time, but I kinda forgot about him. WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!) **_

Ash saw a beautiful white-wing piano in the back, and he decided to play a little, while waiting for the rest. he sat down, tinkered a bit, and decided on a song to play. his face became softer, he smiled thinly and closed his eye.

(search on youtube: yiruma, kiss the rain.( helluva beautiful song))

when he started playing, he started swaying to the sides for a bit. because he was completely into his music, he didn't notice the rest coming back. Cynthia had a warm feeling in her chest and a proud smile on her face, while Iris, Cilan, Clair, Sabrina and the older members were completely suprised. none of them knew that Ash had such refined skills, so this was a complete shock.

the song managed to loosen the tense atmosphere, because soon, almost everyone just stood there in silence. eyes closed, thin smiles and enjoying the soft melody that floated through the air. after a while, two of the cherish balls on Ash's belt popped open, releasing lugia and meloetta. lugia just stood there next to Ash, listening to the soothening tune, while meloetta hummed along with it. pikachu jumped on top of the wing, and curled up.

when Ash was done, he stood up. he smiled at the two legendaries, and his best friend.

"allright guys, better get back inside, before the others-" he looked back to see all of the current league members except Cynthia, Gajeel, Allen and Rukia, completely shellshocked.

"-come back... oh... _fuck_." Ash started sweating bullets. he felt his heart throbbing, and he began shaking.

realising that they were seen, the two legendary music-lovers quickly shot back into their respective pokeball, and Ash turned white as a sheet.

(that's it. I'm fucked.)


End file.
